


Three Alphas, One Bed

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Anal Sex, Facials, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamory, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Switching, Voyeurism, Writer Castiel, tfwbigbang2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Winchester Books is a family business, run by two of the most eligible bachelors in all of Lawrence, Kansas. But what their regulars don’t know, is that the two alpha brothers have only got eyes for each other - that is until author Castiel Novak visits their store.





	Three Alphas, One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow! I'm so glad that majesticduxk and I have managed to host the [Team Free Will Big Bang](https://tfwbigbang.tumblr.com/) for a second year. We've got some great stories and fantastic art coming out of it. And I hope you'll all enjoy my effort along with the fantastic art that beingcouy created. You can check out beingcouy's masterpost [here](https://beingcouy.tumblr.com/post/177913300785/presenting-my-art-for-my-first-tfw-big-bang-i-got).
> 
> Thanks to [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk) for being an awesome beta <3
> 
> Happy reading <3

Winchester Books was in an older part of Lawrence. All brown brick and solid. The bookstore had been going for more than fifty years, opened by the late Henry Winchester. It was and still is a family business. But Dean Winchester was pretty certain that if their grandfather was alive today, he’d roll his eyes and maybe even swear at the shelf space given over to books on popular science, alternative spiritualism and of course: self-improvement.

Still, he and his brother Sam did what they had to in order to keep the business going. And it meant selling what the people wanted and more readily than the likes of Amazon. Their side business in first editions didn’t hurt either, but the store was almost unrecognizable on the inside from what it had been in the 1950s.

Beat poetry readings had given way to child friendly story times on Saturdays—though Dean suspected that half of the mothers that attended only did so because Dean and Sam were some of the most eligible bachelors in the city. It wasn’t often you had two alphas running their own business and still single at their age. And no one needed to know why. No one.

“Everyone gone?” Sam called from halfway into the store.

“It’s just us,” Dean called back.

“Dean… flip the sign would you?” Sam replied. And okay Dean knew what that meant.

Flipping the sign on the door to closed, Dean locked up and went looking for Sam. He didn’t have to guess, he just followed his brother’s lingering scent, a mix of vanilla and old teak. Sam also smelled of books, but that was kind of hard to pick out in a bookstore. Following his nose, it took Dean only a minute to find Sam, leaning up towards some of the higher shelves, so high that he was stood on a short ladder in order to get the extra reach he needed.

The sight was divine, Sam’s shirt riding up just so, treasure trail exposed. Dean let out a long breath. The two of them had decided, once Sam had presented at 18, that they were it for each other. And no one had managed to pull them apart since. They’d tried, but none had succeeded. Not that they had marked each other, but they were pretty darn certain.

“So,” Sam started, still fiddling with books on the top shelf, “what do you wanna do tonight?”

“You,” Dean teased. He could practically hear Sam roll his eyes at that.

“Mmm, I figured you would. But, y’know, what do you want for dinner?”

Dean stepped closer to Sam, hand coming to a rest on Sam’s rump. “I figured I could cook us some carbonara.”

Sam’s breath hitched as Dean’s thumb stroked the globe of Sam’s right butt cheek. “That sounds good.”

“You know what else sounds good?” Dean’s reached up around Sam, unbuckling his belt and undoing the flies on his pants. Sam’s ass was level with Dean’s face.

“What?” Sam asked breathlessly.

“Eating you out.” Without warning Dean yanked Sam’s clothes down and buried his face between Sam’s cheeks, licking and tasting at Sam’s hole.

***

Castiel started wide eyed through the shelves. He didn’t know what to do. No one had called out to say that the store was closing and now he was trapped as the smell of want, need and sex filled the air. He’d heard the brothers talking about dinner, having just realized that the store had closed. Castiel had planned on asking to be let out, but then he’d seen the store owners between the shelves and his mouth had gone dry while his alpha dick had hardened painfully in his dress slacks.

When the brother called Sam had cried out in ecstasy at being eaten out by the brother called Dean, Castiel had been unable to hold back any longer. Pulling his cock out of his dress slacks, Castiel had pumped his length to full hardness and watched the show, ignoring any feeling of guilt that tried to nip at him. He drank in their scents, vanilla, teak, motor oil and leather.

Sure, he should have said something, but… he wanted. Oh how he wanted. To be a part of what those two alphas had. Not one potential mate had coursed through him the desire he felt there and then as he stroked himself and fondled his swelling knot. He couldn’t last much longer as he watched with wide eyes as Dean added fingers alongside his tongue.

Castiel came, biting down on his left fist as he did, come splattering over the books level with his alpha cock. Senses coming back to him, Castiel looked down at himself and to the victimized books. His cheeks reddened and he quickly tucked himself away, licking his come off his hand, and then quietly hurried out of the store as Dean got Sam to start begging for his cock.

Fear, disgust or regret made Castiel leave a pile of bills on the counter beside the cash register. He fiddled with the front door, sliding the latch open and slipping out with hardly a noise. He hurried down the street once he was out of the store. Hoping he could reach his apartment without running to anyone else—because everyone would know some of what he’d just experienced unless he reached a shower posthaste—Castiel power walked down the sidewalk.

_What have I done?_ Castiel asked himself as he further came to his senses. He drew a few odd looks as he walked through Lawrence and the three blocks to where he lived. All he was meant to have done at Winchester Books was find a birthday present for his older brother, Gabriel. But instead he’d defaced private property while getting off to two alpha brothers being far more than brotherly—and they didn’t even know.

Legs aching from his fast pace, Castiel finally reached his apartment building and headed on inside, thankful that no one else was milling around as he did. Once he reached the sanctuary of his home, he locked the door and headed straight for his bathroom.

He needed to be clean. Needed to scrub himself raw, because he’d done something very, very wrong, as far as he was concerned.

***

“But they left cash?” Sam asked, face wearing a puzzled expression as he sat at the breakfast counter in the apartment they rented one block from the store.

Dean dipped his head. “Yep, more than enough to cover the books he… well covered.” He continued to melt cheese into the carbonara.

“You’re sure they’re a ‘he’?” Sam asked, sneaking a slice of cucumber from the salad bowl he’d prepared.

“Pretty sure a he, and an alpha… he uh, he smelled good, Sammy,” Dean explained, voice going a little higher at the end.

Sam crunched on his slice of cucumber, intrigued now as to who their voyeur alpha could actually be. “How did he sm-”

“Check the bag by the door,” Dean said, voice half strangled with what sounded suspiciously like arousal, his scent taking on an excited hint of liquorice.

Swallowing, Sam got down from his stool and padded out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the apartment door. There was a plastic bag on the floor, book shaped. Sam bent down and opened the bag, nostrils flaring as he did. A wave of scent hit Sam—lavender, sea and the smell of the air before a storm. His breath caught in his chest and he could feel himself growing hard in his gray sweats.

Carefully, he wrapped the bag up again and set the book down. Walking back to the kitchen, sweats caching painfully on the head of his cock—so sue him, he was going commando in his own home—Sam walked over to Dean who was still cooking dinner. Sam stepped behind Dean and pressed up against his rear, letting Dean know he was hard.

“He smells good,” Sam whined in Dean’s ear.

Dean nodded furiously as Sam gripped Dean’s hips and pressed harder against him, desperate for any sort of friction. “I know,” Dean admitted.

“No one’s ever smelled that good, except you,” Sam groaned, grinding a little against Dean.

“No one’s smelt that good before, ‘cept you, Sammy,” Dean replied.

It was strange, but also fantastic, to have that acknowledgement out there between the two of them. They had thought the other was it for them, but if there was someone else out there who they both liked, Sam wasn’t averse to the idea of sharing.

“We’ll need to check the front camera tomorrow,” Sam suggested. The front of the store was generally the only place the two of them never tried anything and it was the only place with a security camera.

“S-shouldn’t be hard to spot.” Dean took the carbonara off the heat and pushed back against Sam, catching against Sam even more.

“Exactly.” Sam kissed and nipped at the left side of Dean’s neck and then pulled away with a moan. “Maybe he’ll come back?” And he really did want this mysterious alpha to return, because he was pretty certain that they, the three of them, were meant to be.

Dean served while Sam sat down, fingers gently stroking the handle of the fork he’d set in his place. _We’ll find him_ , Sam thought as Dean sat opposite, cheeks flushed.

***

“That’s him,” Sam whispered from Dean’s shoulder, leaning against him as they reviewed the security footage of the guy leaving cash beside the register. The other alpha had five o’clock shadow and a trench coat on. The dress suit under the coat looked rumpled and the guy’s hair was messed up.

“I don’t recognize him.” Dean paused the footage. “I mean, I saw him come in, but I’ve not seen him around before.”

“Well, maybe take a screenshot and share it with a few people and see what they know?” Sam suggested. The warm weight of Sam moved away and Dean sighed. “Okay, I gotta stack these.”

Sam wandered off, leaving Dean to man the register at the front of the store. With no customers in that early, Dean busied himself with tidying up around the register. He tidied the piles of leaflets they had near the front, advertising the writing courses offered by the local college. Dean checked through the posters they had on the front of the counter and on the nearby wall, making sure that nothing out of date was still up.

They were meant to have a book signing with Benny Lafitte in two weeks, author of a popular series of novels about vampires. _Should probably send a check in with the guy’s agent_ , Dean thought, pulling out the laptop they kept under the counter. He booted it up and waited for the system to load.

Turning to the security monitor, Dean pulled out his cell and took a snap of the paused security footage and then opened up WhatsApp. Switching to the group chat between him, Sam, Charlie, Gilda, Kevin, Garth, Ash and Jo.

**DEAN:** Do any of you know who this dude is?

Stowing his cell, Dean worked on emailing Lafitte’s agent and waited for someone to reply to the group chat. Further into the store was the steady sound of Sam working at stacking the order that had come in.

Dean wondered if he should see if he could snag some time later to work on his Baby in the apartment parking lot. He didn’t drive as much as he use to, not since they’d managed to find a place closer to the bookstore, but classic cars like his Chevy 67 Impala needed some love and attention or else they could moulder away into nothing.

An emailed pinged through on the laptop, though not on the one he’d just sent to Lafitte’s agent. This was a query about a first edition Stephen King they had for sale. A hardback copy of _Firestarter_. While Dean typed out a reply to that, a message pinged through on the group chat. Once he’d replied to the sale query, he checked his cell phone.

**CHARLIE:** Ooooooh, what he’d do? Snap some spines.

Dean rolled his eyes.

**DEAN:** No. But Sam and I had him in our store yesterday and we both kind of like him.

Their friends know about him and Sam. It’s not unheard of for their sort of relationship to exist, but it’s not one they go publicizing to just anyone.

**GARTH:** The Winchesters are into someone?!

Dean huffed out a breath, ready for more mock surprises to come in before he got any other real answers.

***

The sky was blue and the morning just warming up as Castiel walked the three blocks to Winchester Books. He hadn’t said who he was as he’d chatted with Dean via email about the first edition of _Firestarter_ they had in stock, but it was the perfect gift for Gabriel and what he had really wanted to buy that fateful shopping trip a few days ago. He could have asked for it to be posted to him, but then he’d have had to either use Michael’s address—which he’d rather not—or his own and that was not an option either.

Working from home also meant he couldn’t just send the book to his work address, and so he was facing the music, walking down to the bookstore and ready for almost anything. Oh, who was he kidding? The moment he saw Dean or Sam again, he would probably have a boner on the spot. They’d likely found his handiwork as it was and hoped they did. Would have been gross for some other customers to have found it.

Lurking outside for a while, keeping out of sight of the front register, Castiel waited until he was sure that no one else was in the store, bar Dean and Sam, then he headed on inside.

Dean was at the front and turned at the sound of the door opening and closing. Castiel swallowed, waiting to see if Dean knew. Knew that Castiel was the one who had defaced his property while watching things he shouldn’t have. As if on cue, Dean’s eyes grew wide as they took in Castiel.

“You,” Dean said in a breathy voice.

“Look… I’m… I’m sorry about the other day. I didn’t mean to… uh… I’m just here to pick up that first edition of Firestarter.” Castiel fiddled with the right sleeve of his trenchcoat. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Dean, the alpha’s smell filing his nostrils and making him harden.

“S-Sam!” Dean called.

And maybe Castiel really had made a mistake. He turned from Dean, but was greeted by the sight of Sam towering over both him and Dean as he emerged from a row of shelves.

“You!” Sam said in a strangled voice. This was perhaps not quite the reaction that Castiel had been expecting. He’d sort of expected more anger not dilated pupils and— _oh, they… they like me_ , Castiel realized as he picked up on the scent of their arousal.

“Sam… get the door,” Dean ordered as he emerged from behind the counter and stalked over to Castiel.

Castiel heard the front door lock behind him and light grow darker as the blinds were closed, but he didn’t make to move away. Instead he allowed Dean to approach him, hope and fear churning in his belly.

“You messed up some of our books,” Dean said in a low accusing voice that went straight to Castiel’s cock.

“I-I left money for the d-damages,” Castiel pointed out, backing away and stepping into Sam behind him.

“Oh, we noticed.” Sam’s hands moved up to Castiel's shoulders and gripped him tightly.

“You liked the show we put on, huh?” Dean teased, stepping up to Castiel so he was sandwiched between both brothers.

Castiel swallowed, pretty sure that lying was not what he should do. “Yes.”

Dean stepped so he was pressed against Castiel and making Castiel push against Sam. “This okay?” Dean asked Castiel, meeting his eyes.

“Y-yes.”

“What’s your name?” Sam whispered in Castiel's ear.

“Castiel.”

***

They didn’t move from the front of the store. The taste of Dean filled Sam’s mouth as his brother leaned forward and kissed him over Castiel’s shoulder. There was no mistaking the mixing scents that told him that all three of them were in to what was happening. Sam lowered his hands to Castiel's hips and he gripped hard as he ground against Castiel's ass.

Castiel whimpered between the two of them as Dean licked his way into Sam’s mouth, plunging his tongue deeply. They’d have to spray a fair amount of Pher-Away after this, delete security footage, but Sam couldn’t bring himself to care, because the sounds Castiel was making were completely worth it.

Breaking the kiss, Sam nipped down Castiel’s neck and sucked at the alpha’s scent gland. Castiel ground back towards Sam, making his length ache and leak in his underwear. Pulling back a little, Sam nuzzled at Castiel's neck and asked, “Can we keep him?”

Dean dived in, capturing Castiel’s mouth and kissing Castiel senseless. Sam watched with interest, grinding his hips harder and harder against Castiel. Ending the kiss, Dean pulled away a little and said, “We can definitely keep him.”

“Please,” Castiel begged. Sam didn’t know for what, but he had some ideas.

“Dean,” Sam pulled away from the back of Castiel, the other alpha staggering as he did, “want you.”

A grin broke out on Dean’s face and Sam pulled his brother away from Castiel. Keeping put beside Castiel, Sam dropped to his knees in front of Castiel and opened Dean’s flies so he could pull his cock free.

“Oh, look how much he’s leaking for you,” Sam proclaimed, staring at the pre-come wetting Dean’s tip. And even though Dean was incredibly well sized for an alpha, Sam’s gag reflex was incredibly good, so he pulled Dean into his mouth, right to the root and started to suck.

Castiel let out a broken cry from beside them and Sam could distantly hear the sound of another zipper opening. He couldn’t blame Castiel for wanting to touch himself, he would want to as well if he were in Castiel's position.

Sam could feel Dean’s knot filling at the base of his cock and it made his jaw ache more than his throat hurt as he swallowed around Dean. From above him, Dean heaped filthy praises on Sam and boasted to Castiel.

“Look at Sammy, would you. Perfect fucking slut for my cock. He just can’t get enough of me sometimes. Throat or ass, he’s perfect. Just right.” Dean’s hand curled in Sam’s hair and tugged, the slight pain making Sam’s own hardness almost too much to ignore.

“He’s… he’s beautiful. You’re both… fuck!” Castiel's voice was hoarse and desperate.

There was a telltale stutter in Dean’s hips and Sam pulled off of Dean’s cock, closing his eyes as he did. Without warning, Dean, started to come, thick ropes of whiteness landing on Sam’s face, over and over. And then he felt something start to hit him from his left and he realized that Castiel was coming onto him as well.

“Yeah, just like that, Cas, just like that,” Dean said, voice rough.

Once the worst of the other alpha’s mess was cleaned from his face, Sam jerked himself off in front of both them, pleased with the hungry looks on Dean and Castiel’s faces.

***

Dean was a bit nervous as he waited with Sam in the Italian restaurant Castiel had picked. They’d gotten there early and were waiting at the bar, a beer each, told that they’d be seated as soon as a table was free. The place was best known for its handmade, stone baked pizzas. A little feeling of guilt nibbled at the back of Dean’s thoughts, pointing out to him that he hadn’t taken Sam out in a long time. And that last date had not been to a place as classy as this.

“Dean?”

“Huh?” Dean blinked and looked to Sam.

“You okay?” Sam’s brow was creased with concern.

“Yeah, just nervous,” Dean half-lied.

The date was more of a formality at this point, or an attempt at being normal. In the past month, the three of them had hooked up more times than Dean could count, though thankfully no more at the bookstore—Dean had started getting sick of the extra scent of Pher-Away that had been clinging to everything there. Still, it was nice to actually be out on a date.

“Hello there,” greeted some random brunette beside Sam. She smelled of beta and Dean could instantly tell Sam wasn’t interested, his scent growing a little sour at her presence. They’d invited the odd other beta, omega or even alpha into their own bed, but with Castiel they found someone who they wanted to have more permanently in their lives.

“Uh, hi.” Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Listen, I’m actually on a date.”

The beta’s smile disappeared instantly. She looked between Dean and Sam with a frown of her own, then snorted and stalked off to the other end of the bar.

“That went well,” Dean murmured.

“Oh, definitely.” Sam took a sip of his beer, his scent shifting back to its usual notes of vanilla and old teak.

“Sorry I’m late,” a now familiar voice called from behind them.

Dean and Sam swiveled around on their stools at the same time. Castiel looked good in a dark blue dress shirt, collar popped at the top and tapered jeans making promises. The two brothers had similarly dressed, new jeans, a forest green dress shirt for Dean and a light blue one for Sam.

“Hey, don’t worry,” Dean said in a soothing voice. Castiel’s nervousness was clear in his scent, an edge of oak smoke, that wasn’t normally there, working its way in.

It was their first time all out together as a triad—that was what they had decided was the best description for them. Dean enjoyed having two boyfriends to fawn over and to fawn over him, not that he’d admit it out loud.

“Your table is ready,” announced a beta server who approached from behind Castiel. The server led them to their table, a booth that offered a degree of privacy, took drink orders and then he went off so that they could look at the food menus.

After a few drinks and some of the best thin based pizza Dean had ever had the pleasure of eating, the three of them were all soft glancing touches and not so chaste kisses. The earlier guilt had left Dean and instead he allowed himself to enjoy being around the two alphas he’d liked to call his mates. He and Sam hadn’t gone that far yet, but increasingly, having Castiel around made Dean realize that a part of him had been missing and now it had been found.

***

“And why haven’t I met them yet?” Gabriel queried, pushing a hand through his tawny hair. Castiel’s brother had taken his new relationship news well… even if it was two months after the fact.

“I…” and okay, maybe Castiel didn’t have a good excuse, other than he’d been scared that it wasn’t the real thing. But two months of spending increasing amounts of time around each other, going out and being together had shown Castiel that Sam and Dean were likely it for him.

“Look, I can tell you dig those two. You should smell you right now… just, I’m not gonna bite. I’d like to meet them. Get to know my two potential brothers in law. Hmm?” Gabriel patted Castiel on the shoulder and put a cup of coffee down beside him.

It was their usual thing to have brunch together on Tuesdays, Gabriel worked as a professional chef, but Tuesdays were his day off. Still, he didn’t seem to like getting away from cooking.

“I’m thinking of writing a book, about us,” Castiel admitted as he added a spoonful of sugar to his coffee.

“Hoho, then it is serious. More reason for you to bring them by. C’mon.”

Castiel worried at his bottom lip. He trusted Gabriel to treat Dean and Sam, and their more than unconventional relationship, with respect, but going to his brother’s restaurant risked surprise visits from the rest of their family. And they might not be so welcoming.

“I’ll think about it.” Castiel stirred his coffee.

“Better than nothing.”

Later that night, Castiel was curled up in bed Dean and Sam, a brother on each side. He was staying over more and more, the bed at Dean and Sam’s big enough for the three of them.

“Gabriel wants to meet you,” Castiel said into the silence.

Dean pushed himself up onto his arm, a slight halo around his head from the lamp behind him. “Gabriel… that’s the one the book was for?”

“Y-yeah. He owns a restaurant downtown. I think he wants to make sure I haven’t gotten in with any odd types.” Castiel grinned and Dean gave him an incredulous look as Sam got into a sitting position on his other side.

“Sounds good,” Sam said with a yawn. He stretched and got up. Castiel's eyes went immediately to Sam’s naked rear and he moaned at the site of the come that was starting to leak from it.

“Beautiful, right?” Dean said into Castiel’s ear as Sam went into the bathroom.

“Mmmm.” Castiel shifted towards Dean and brought him down into a kiss. It was open, sloppy, and he was getting interested again pretty quickly.

“You’re insatiable, Mr Novak,” Dean muttered against Castiel’s lips before dipping down into another kiss. The two of them quickly ended up grinding against each other while Sam sorted himself out in the bathroom.

“Oh my god,” Sam griped as he returned. “You know we have to sleep at some point, right?”

Castiel turned a little in Dean’s embrace so he could get a look at Sam. “You should join us.”

And so Sam did.

***

“And there.” Sam stood back from his handiwork, admiring the display he’d been working on over the course of the morning. Sure it had taken them a million years to find out that Castiel was a writer whose pen name was James Shurley, but they’d found out. And like any bookstore worth its salt they’d had copies of James Shurley’s fantasy series “The Winding Path” on their shelves. It was a steady seller, but they’d never given it any real pride of place.

That was changing that day.

“Hey, Sam, do you know where the Mary Berry recipe books have got to, Charlie’s hoping to bake a cake for Gilda’s birthday and she can’t find the recipe on-” Dean finally stopped talking as he reached Sam and the display dedicated to Castiel's novels.

“Wait, are those-”

“The fantasy novels Cas wrote? Yep.” Sam marveled his own handiwork. He’d ordered in some sheer fabric that picked up on the emerald greens, bright golds and ruby reds that were used in the covers of all the series. The books were arranged in a dais, with the first novel in the series at the top. “Think he’ll like it?”

“He’ll love it.” Dean gave Sam a quick hug and kissed the side of his neck. “Do you know where the Mary Berry’s gotten to?”

Stepping back from the display, Sam looked around and tried to think where he’d seen them last. The whole recipe book section had moved not long after they met Castiel, courtesy of Garth who helped in the store two days a week. “I think he might have moved the entire section somewhere near the historical romance?”

“That makes no sense.” Dean started towards the historical romance section.

“I dunno, he made a pretty convincing argument at the time. Hey, do you think we can convince Cas to do a signing some time?” Sam asked as he followed after Dean.

It was that evening that they found themselves at Loki’s, the hottest restaurant in the city. When Castiel had originally laid out the plan to meet his brother, he had left out the part where he explained that his brother owned the most exclusive restaurant in Lawrence. Getting there now, in suits and dress shirts, ties and leather shoes on, Sam was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to remove his jacket, because he would have nervously sweated through his shirt.

Dean put a reassuring hand on the small of Sam’s back and steered him towards the table that Castiel was already sat at. Gabriel joined them not long after they sat down, dressed in his chef’s outfit, looking clean and competent.

“It’s great to finally meet the two guys boning my brother.” Gabriel winked at Sam. “He’s been waaaaaay less irritable now that he’s getting it on the regular.”

“Oh for… Gabe!” Cas grumped.

Gabriel laughed and sighed. “Okay, for serious, it is great to meet both of you. And now for tonight. I’m going to be taking you through three of the best courses I have ever served here at Loki’s. You’re dining off menu tonight guys.”

And what a set of courses it was. Sam noticed Castiel relaxing with each course and it seemed to be more than just the wine helping him to unwind. Once they’d been wined and dined and were finally sipping some coffees, Gabriel joined them and they talked about Sam and Dean’s intentions towards Castiel, the small alpha acting ever the concerned big brother.

They passed whatever test this night was.

***

“I can’t believe it’s been a year,” Dean moaned as he rocked under Sam. The three of them had moved into a bigger apartment together, still close to the bookstore, the month before.

Sam’s hips snapped hard against Dean while Castiel jerked himself as he watched the two of them. Each thrust from Sam made the head of Dean’s dick drag agonizingly over the sheets underneath him. He felt so full, as he always did whenever he was fucked by one of his alpha’s.

“Believe it,” Castiel ordered, voice rough, sending a shiver down Dean’s spine.

“He’s talking too much, don’t you think, Cas?” Sam suggested.

It didn’t take Dean much to figure out where this was going, anticipation curling in his belly as his eyes landed on Castiel's hard, leaking cock. The bedroom was filled with a miasma of their three scents, pure sex, along with the artificial slick that was lubing Dean up so Sam could pound him from behind.

“I think you are right, Sam.” Cas shuffled forward on the bed until his cock was close enough to Dean. Sam slowed down and Dean opened up his mouth. “Ready?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded, keeping his mouth open.

Castiel let out a breathy moan as he pushed his cock into Dean’s mouth, keeping a hand around his knot that was forming already. There was still a lot of cock to handle, but as Sam’s thrusts started to speed up again and Cas held onto the back of Dean’s head, Dean knew there was no place he’d rather be as Sam and Cas chased their own pleasure by using him.

Behind Dean, Sam shifted and then bent himself over Dean, reaching a hand down underneath to start stroking Dean in time with a series of thrusts that were grazing that sensitive nub inside of him. The taste of Castiel was heavy on Dean’s tongue and the fullness of Sam was stretching Dean in all the right ways. And on his neck, by his scent gland, two mating marks tingled—that had happened when they’d moved in together. They each had two.

Pleasure building inside of him, Dean moaned around Castiel’s cock, making Cas tremble.

“I’m gonna, gonna-” Castiel tried to warn and Dean only just managed to make his jaw lax in time for Cas to pull back. Come splashed over Dean’s face as Castiel milked himself, his hand pumping his knot and cock.

That was it. “Fuuuuuuuuuuck!” Dean cried, pleasure pulsing through him. The bed was going to need a change of sheets, but he couldn’t care less as he came.

Sam cried something into Dean’s back and was suddenly pumping his hips hard and fast, come flooding Dean’s insides, knot catching as he did. They hadn’t said anything about finishing up like that, but Dean didn’t mind as Sam pulled him down to the bed, only just missing the mess he made.

“You two,” Castiel tutted fondly. He climbed off the bed and came back with washcloths to clean them all up.

Soon Dean was curled up on his side, Sam spooning him as his knot remained in place and Cas cuddling him from the front. They were an unconventional group of alphas, but what they had worked. And that was all Dean needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
